Beso
by Derama17
Summary: Una nota que despierta los sentidos del rubio. Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día.- 2 de marzo


_-Titulo: **Beso.  
**-Día: **30 de abril, dia internacional de jazz.  
**-Canción**: watch?v=tOzVTD7Y_sw**  
-Autor del fic:** DeRaMa.  
**-Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto.  
**_

* * *

Beso.

* * *

La suavidad de las notas se desplazaba por el ambiente como la caricia de la brisa marina, acariciando su alma con una suavidad inquietante, despertando sus sentidos con la cadencia de un saxofón. El sonido de las olas llegaba hasta ese sitio convirtiéndose en un instrumento más. La dulzura que provocaba la música del piano solo era una invitación sugerente que la fuerza y la emoción del saxofonista invitaba a ocupar el lugar de la boquilla.

El ritmo y la gracia de sus movimientos masculinos, de un rostro pálido enmarcado por los negros cabellos, su perfil de espesas pestañas mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía tocando, profundizando en las almas sensibles como la suya. Era maravilloso que alguien como ese desconocido despertara deseos que un infructuoso amor dejo mermados tiempo atrás. Las notas seguían fluyendo, embriagándolo con esa sensualidad que despierta la música y que enloquece los sentidos, que llena los espíritus de una elegancia sexual a punto de desbordar al primer roce de la persona elegida.

El jazz no era su música favorita, quizá nunca lo sería, pero esta noche, en que huyendo de su doloroso pasado llego a este rincón en la playa, a un pequeño bar de mediana categoría donde quería sumirse en el alcohol para olvidar todo su tormento, fue aquí donde después de tres copas todo sonido fue apagado por aquella hermosa melodía, y como si las notas fueran un mar de agua clara barrieron poco a poco todos sus recuerdos y sus penas, a tal punto que al terminar la pieza ni siquiera recordaba el motivo de porque estaba en un lugar tan alejado de su casa; lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era aquel pelinegro y su maldita sensualidad.

La música termino y el dúo guardo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir. Él no espero mas tiempo, tomo de golpe su ultimo trago y camino decidido hacia el moreno, una vez lo tuvo cerca tomo de su brazo y lo giro con rudeza hacia él, no le dio tiempo reaccionar cuando pego sus labios a los suyos en un beso demandante, pego ambos cuerpos lo mas que pudo y metió su mano entre las hebras negras mientras con la otra lo sostenía del cuello. Su beso destilaba la misma pasión y sensualidad que la música de ese desconocido, tal era su fuerza que termino logrando que el pelinegro cayera sentado comenzando a corresponderle. La respiración de ambos se agito mientras y por segundos se olvidaron del lugar en el que estaban, la llama de un deseo incontrolable crecía dentro de sus pechos amenazando con volverse incontrolable para consumirlo todo a su paso.

Al final de falta de aire pudo mas que esa pasión desmedida y terminaron el beso, pero sus rostros permanecía tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, se miraron a los ojos descubriendo la chispa que el rubio había encendido. La sonrisa se expandió por su rostro y sus ojos azules decían todo lo que ese hombre le hizo sentir.

-Feliz día del jazz – susurro dejando el regazo del azabache y desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡Wuo! Es lo mejor que he visto – susurro el otro músico con una sonrisa de incredulidad en el rostro – tienes suerte Itachi – termino de decir mientras golpeaba su hombro y se iba hacia los camerinos.

El Uchiha solo le siguió en silencio tratando de salir del shock en el que estaba. Cuando llego a su camerino se dejo caer sobre el sillón pasándose una mano por el rostro. Miro su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a él, y sin despegar los ojos de su imagen deslizo una de sus manos hacia el bolsillo de su saco extrayendo una pequeña nota. Con parsimonia dirigió su rostro hacia ella y una sonrisa amplia apareció en su rostro. En ese momento su amigo llamo a la puerta y ambos salieron a tomar un trago.

Itachi disfruto de esos momentos de festejo con su colega, la noche era joven y el sabría aprovechar el tiempo restante, pues aquella nota estaba a buen resguardo.

Deidara, habitación 402, hotel Namikaze.


End file.
